mindovermadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Octavian
...The "Origin"... This story begins where a mere boy by the name of Octavian Costello was only the age of 13 where he had been giving early signs of dementia, his mother Adriana Costello wasn’t very concerned at all. Octavian spent his time in his room writing in his notebooks; his mother kept him isolated from almost everything when she heard about his illness. This boy did not attend school, he did not have friends, he did not have a computer, this boy had nothing but his notebooks and a backyard. There was one late winter evening where he had seen it had snowed, excited he was Octavian jotted outside to play in such snow his mother had called him because she didn’t want her son to be playing in such cold weather though he had his jacket on. Poor Octavian wanted to play in the snow very much so he still went outside leaving his mother to chase after him, she had grabbed him by the wrist tugging him inside as he was holding onto the outside shed “Mommy I want to play in the snow” Octavian exclaimed “Come inside this instant and stop fighting with me” Adriana replied. They kept tugging back and forth for a while until not a moment too soon Adriana went into her moods. She let go of Octavian for a moment and as he turned around facing her she instantly scratches him across the face cutting his upper lip area. “Ow! I’m bleeding... you fucking crazy bitch!” Octavian shrieked “How dare you cuss at your mother!” yelled Adriana’s reply. She dragged Octavian by the hair as she mumbled underneath her breath “I’ll teach you what happened when children speak with such disrespect towards their mother.” She placed Octavian by the sink running steaming hot water on full press while placing his head under the sink, she grabs a bar of soap by the left corner of the sink and trying to force the soap inside of Octavian’s bleeding mouth. As she tries to force the bar of soap inside Octavian keeps closing his mouth making it nearly impossible to force the soap inside. “You want to keep your mouth closed huh? I got something for that” Adriana said She pulled Octavian out from the water and started to smash his head against the kitchen counter top cutting the forehead of the child. Seeing there is no sudden difference from his mouth being closed Adriana decides to pull Octavian towards the kitchen cabinets where she decides to pull out a kitchen knife and started to pave her way into his mouth. Cutting deep into his mouth within seconds there is a bunch of blood falling from within Octavian’s mouth onto the floor causing him to feel lightly drowsy. Octavian falls onto the floor with his mouth finally open, Adriana jumps on top of the half conscious boy and decides to stick the bar of soap inside of his bleeding mouth now. After all of that mess had happened Adriana drags her boy inside of his bedroom and starts to cut herself on her arm, wrist and chest. She then decides to call the local authorities. When the police arrive she decides to tell them her son had an “episode” outside in the snow where she had pulled him inside of the house he had gone and started to attack her with a knife, where as one of the officers “Officer Garrison” had seen the kitchen knife conveniently placed behind Miss Costello. Officer Garrison resumed focus on Miss Costello allowing her to “run her mouth” when Miss Costello had finished her side of the story they ask to see the culprit at charge “He’s in the room, upstairs hurry!” Adriana intensely whispers. Officer Garrison heads upstairs where the moment he had stepped inside of Octavian’s room they had found him near death with blood covering most of the room; Officer Garrison had informed the other officer downstairs with Miss Costello “Officer Brutus” via walkie talkie. Officer Brutus had begun to arrest Adriana Costello for the attempted murder of Octavian Costello while Officer Garrison had taken Octavian into custody freeing his torment from his abusive, sadistic mother. Years after being in and out of group homes Octavian had finally turned 17 and at last found himself finally out of the custody of the group home. Octavian had found a family of three and a half. Octavian finally had a mother and father with a little sister,there was also a baby on the way. Octavian’s life had been filled with torment and abused all around, from the isolation of his mother to the rape and sodomy from within the “safety” of several group homes. Octavian still had his dreams of becoming a writer and artist, his mother had constantly doubted him but now it’s no more there will be no more of that hatred and pain. Octavian woke up one morning with thoughts of his biological mother, he had saw her beating him again...and again... slowly as he began to cry he had also began to become erected... it was strange for him as he also began to satisfy himself to the memories of his abuse. After Octavian had finished he began to continue his morning with his family, they all spoke about what they were going to do for the fall when school starts. Octavian had no knowledge of what to even expect; he had forgotten all about school, what it was like and what to even do there. During the school year Madison (the young sister) had been bullied by the other girls while as Octavian had also been bullied by the same girls, they had each came out towards their outlet. Octavian wrote as Madison listened to her favorite bands as she had cut herself to the sweet sounds of “If you hate yourself and you know it- Slit your wrist”. The year had almost ended as it was once again winter, December third to be in fact. Madison, Lucas and Janette were at the dining room table enjoy their meal as once again Octavian wasn’t there. Madison had asked “Mother where’s Octavian?” Janette replies “He does this ever year sweetie, pay no mind it shall go by quick like every other month.” Madison suggested “May I be excused from the table please? I would like to know why he does what he does.” Lucas involves himself “Absolutely not, just enjoy the meal. I’ve worked very hard on this dish and I would like my family to eat it.” Madison nods her head in prideful shame as she had resumed to eat. It was 6 hours later as the snow still fell as Octavian stood still watching the snowflakes fall one by one onto the ground, Janette coming from upstairs still seeing Octavian watching the snow from outside the window had advised him to come up stairs to bed. Octavian walks over towards Miss Seville as they both headed up the stairs. The time being was 4:30 in the morning was Octavian was inside Madison’s room just...watching her sleep as he grabbed himself, Octavian woke Madison quietly and had asked her to follow him downstairs. Madison saw this as an opening to discuss the emotional conversation of bearing the question of why he watches the snow fall every winter. “Are you hungry Maddie?” asked Octavian “not...really..I’m still a little sleepy.” giggly replied Madison Octavian had pressed his lips against dark coal from within the grill underneath the cabinets on the bottom of the kitchen pantry. Madison barely seeing what Octavian is doing pursues her running thoughts and asks “Why do you watch the snow fall every winter?” Octavian ignores the question while he asks Madison a question, “Do you know what it’s like to wake up smelling iron and not being aware as to why?” Madison freezes up and she slowly heads upstairs but suddenly Octavian replies to himself “If you stay I’ll answer” Madison stood and demanded to know why. Octavian walked up to Maddie, placed a piece of coal on top of her hand as he closed her hand holding the coal. He smiled as he held her closely and tightly, suddenly he frowned as he started to gorge into her face with his teeth eating her face alive. She immediately starts to swing and scream at the same time, nobody was awake to hear anything or maybe that was because they were already murdered before. Madison’s face was left partially eaten as Octavian went back upstairs to eat the unborn baby within Miss Seville’s uterus. Octavian took a knife to portray one of his made up characters from his own writings and started to remove the face of Lucas Strong, Octavian then decided to sew the peeled off skin of Lucas Strong onto himself reversing the skin to show the innards of the flesh appearing as it seem to make him look “Faceless”. It was only a matter of time until Octavian was actually caught, it had been over 15 years until he was finally caught by the local authorities and placed inside of a mental institution. They had diagnosed him a psycho because they didn’t know what else to call him, there was a total body count of 476 victims that have ever encountered Octavian “faceless” Costello only 3 have been survivors. Many of the victims were children ages 1-15, their faces had been eaten while police had found countless of eyeballs belonging to the left eyes of children had been collected inside of a basement in the old house of where Octavian grew up inside. Octavian’s final words before being judged was that he said “If I had to choose between a full rack or ribs, I’d choose the baby back ribs...” No one knew what made Octavian suddenly snap to become this way or to kill his family. Some say he was born a maniac while the rest blame it on his illnesses. While inside of the institution he was labelled with “PTSD and dementia”, Octavian is still alive to this day. He spends his time writing stories and drawing for an audience...just as he dreamt. Category:Octavian Faceless Category:Octavian Category:Octavian "Faceless" Costello Category:Octavian Faceless Costello Category:Murder Category:Horror Category:Origin Category:Creepypasta Category:Mindovermadness Category:Mind Over Madness